


Touch Starved

by Skylan_Thuwolfe



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: But it's only mentioned in passing, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Gender-neutral Reader, Hugs, Male Crona, Only Briefly - Freeform, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader is a Meister, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Touch-Starved, Touching, stein makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylan_Thuwolfe/pseuds/Skylan_Thuwolfe
Summary: Do you ever just need to touch someone?





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent fic. I just really REALLY wanna give Crona a big hug.

I was hungry, starving. I needed it. No, not food, I needed skin. I needed to feel someone's touch, to feel loved. I wasn't horny, I just wanted to cuddle or something. It was affecting me, too. I didn't think it would. How long had it been since I shared extended touch with someone? It had to be a couple of months at least. It was driving me insane. My anxiety was back. I was an insomniac. I was exhausted. The lack of touch was the culprit. It had to be. Every time my hand brushed up against another meister, every time I sat just a little too close to Kid or Maka or Soul or even Black*Star and our legs touched, I felt tingles explode on the spot. I soaked it up and felt empty as soon as the fleeting sensation left. It was distracting. I couldn't effectively battle anymore. My grades were dropping. I couldn't focus in class. All I could think about is how close Crona is. Do you think he would mind if I just scooted a little closer and- Stop. That's inappropriate. Still, he looked so inviting. Would it really hurt if I just let our legs touch a little? I decided that I'd probably be safe if I kept it light and let my leg gently fall to the side. I think I would've melted if Crona hadn't gasped the second we made contact.

Professor Stein stopped teaching. "Crona, are you alright?"

C'mon, Crona, please... "Y-yes sir, sorry," came his shaky response.

Stein gave him a wary look but turned his attention back to his specimen. "Now if you'll pay attention, you'll see that the stomach..."

Phew! Okay, abort mission I guess. I reluctantly pulled my leg back towards me. Out of the corner of my vision, I could see Crona look at me, almost disappointed. A few moments later, I felt a leg brush up to mine.. It took everything in me not to gasp in surprise. Instead, I turned to look at Crona, who appeared to be avoiding eye contact. He was blushing, but he looked like he was soaking up the contact. Was he feeling this too? The "skin-hunger," not the legs; he obviously felt that. I gave him a soft smile I'm not sure he saw and shifted closer to him, enough so that our thighs were touching. 

We spent class like that, pressed against each other and just soaking in the contact. Come to think of it, Crona's probably felt like this even longer than me. First he was raised by that witch Medusa, who I'm sure showed no compassion, and then he was the Demon Sword. Overwhelmed with a combination of empathy and pity, I searched for him in the hallway. Pink hair! Target spotted, I darted toward him and pulled him to a more secluded area before enveloping him in a loaded embrace. He... He wasn't hugging back. I tightened my arms in a silent beg. Please, Crona, hug back. Accept my comfort. Don't make me let go. I sighed and loosened my grip, preparing to give up, when I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. He buried his face in my neck and I felt hot tears fall onto my skin. His chest heaved with sobs, and I felt my own eyes begin to well up. I rubbed his back and whispered soft reassurances in his ears as I fought to keep from crying.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, holding each other, healing, but when he finally let go, he looked at me, his eyes still puffy. He sniffled and managed to squeak out a soft, "T-thank you."

I looked back at him with a soft smile and gently grabbed his hand. "Anytime." I meant it, too. Anytime he needed a hug or a friend or just to feel someone else's touch, I'd be there for him. It was good for us both. We needed this.


End file.
